


Random Works I found in my Gundam Wing Files

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Death, M/M, Other, Randomness, Suicide, enjoy, others aren't, some are finished, was going through my gundam wing docs and found these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: Random Works that I found in my Gundam Wing Files. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

It rained the entire way home. Thunder and lightning could be seen and heard for miles. The sky, it seemed, agreed with his current mood.

He wasn’t sure what had gone wrong. One minute the mission was going as planned and the next he was waking up in the hospital and being told that his partner, in every sense of the word, was dead. He didn’t understand what had happened.

But here he was, being herded out of the car and into the living room of his friend’s house and pushed into a chair.

He stared blankly at his friend, who knelt down in front of him. The one visible green eye showed his friend’s sadness and his worry.

“You need to eat.” The green eyed male said, “He wouldn’t want you to do this to yourself.”

He said nothing and his friend sighed before standing and moving out of his line of sight. He heard his friends talking but he didn’t pay attention to what was being said.

* * *

 

­Hours later he laid on the bed in the guest bedroom of his friend’s house and stared at the ceiling as he tried to remember what had gone wrong.

But try as he might, he couldn’t remember anything other than a voice shouting his name before someone shoving him to the ground where he hit his head.

He _knew_ something had happened. Something important. Had their mission been compromised?

It frustrated him to no end that he couldn’t remember. Why didn’t he remember?

The harder he tried to remember, the more his head hurt.

He turned his head as the bedroom door opened and a blue eyed, blond haired male stepped into the room.

“You need to sleep.” The blond said, “You need your strength.”

“How can I sleep when I don’t know what happened?” He asked.

“You will remember.” The blond said, “Don’t try to force it. You just got out of the hospital after being there for a week.”

“Just in time for the funeral.” He muttered angrily.

“Don’t be like that.” The blond said, “Don’t be angry at him.”

“Why shouldn’t I be angry, Quatre!?” He demanded, “He fucking left me!”

Quatre moved to the bed and pulled his friend into his arms.

“It’s okay.” Quatre murmured, “It’s okay to be angry, just not at him.”

“He left me!” He screamed into Quatre’s chest, “He left me!”

Quatre held his grieving friend as he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

 

Heero watched from the doorway as Quatre held their grieving friend. After he had fallen asleep Heero stepped into the room.

“Go to bed, Quatre.” Heero said, “I’ll stay with him.”

Quatre looked at Heero before nodding and laying the small form down on the bed and leaving the room.

Heero sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at his now sleeping friend.

The past week had been hectic. From the moment that Duo and Wufei had been sent out on that mission, they had known that something was wrong. And then they had received the call for backup only to arrive too late to save one of their friends.

Heero could still see both Duo and Wufei laying there on the ground, not moving.

At first, they had thought that both were simply unconscious, but then as they grew closer and were able to fully see their two friends, they had seen puddle of blood.

They had tried to stop the blood and restart their friends’ heart, but by the time they had arrived it was too late.

Then they had to wait nearly a week for their remaining friend to wake up. Then they had to deal with him not remembering what had happened and his anger and fury that his partner was dead.

Heero remembered the day he had found out that Duo and Wufei were together. He had walked into the office that he shared with Duo only to pause when he saw both of them only half dressed as they humped against each other while trying to remove the remainder of their clothing.

He had made a small sound of surprise and the two had jumped away from each other, with faces as red as a tomato.

But now, they had been torn away from each other.

Heero let out a tired sigh as he rubbed a hand down his face. None of them were looking forward to tomorrow. Not when they had to bury one of their own.

* * *

 

The next morning four males were quiet and solemn as they dressed for the day. None of them were ready to lay their friend/lover to rest.

When they were dressed they made their way out of the house and piled into a single car.

When they arrived at the church they saw that they were not the first one’s there.

“Boys.” Une said after they had gotten out of the car.

“Lady Une.” Quatre said politely before joining Heero and Trowa in forming a protective unit around their friend.

* * *

 

He hadn’t said anything since he had yelled at Quatre in the night. He wanted to yell and vent his anger to the sky, but he couldn’t find his voice.

Now, as they entered the church where his love lay inside a cramped casket lined with silk, he wanted to disappear.

He hesitated as they approached the open casket. Did he really want to see his love laying there, when the last memory he had of him was before their mission had gone horribly wrong?

He watched as his three friends approached the casket before steeling himself and approaching.

Chestnut colored hair had been lovingly and carefully washed, brushed, and pulled back into a braid before being laid over a shoulder and onto his chest. Tan eyelids hid bright violet colored eyes from view. Eyes that he would never see again.

Slender hands were resting on his stomach.

“It looks as if he is sleeping.” Une said from behind them.

‘No. It doesn’t.’ He thought, ‘He was never this still or quiet, even in his sleep.’

Soon people began to arrive for the memorial service, but he barely heard any of it.

Then all too soon, it was over and it was time.

Time to bury his love. His Duo.

He stood with his friends and walked forward to pick up the now closed casket and proceeded to lift and carry it to the freshly dug grave with a tall angel headstone to watch over Duo.

The four of them carefully lowered Duo into the cold hard ground before taking a small step back.

* * *

 

Heero placed a hand on Wufei’s arm to help him remain standing as the L5 native stumbled as they took a step back from the open grave.

Wufei was pale. The bruise from where he had hit his head was still visible on the left side.

As Heero looked at Wufei, he saw that Wufei’s eyes were distant, as if he wasn’t here in the now.

“Wufei.” Heero said quietly.

It took a moment, but Wufei slowly turned his head to look at Heero.

“It’s time to go.” Heero said.

“What?” Wufei asked.

“It’s time to go.” Heero repeated only to curse as Wufei’s eyes rolled back and he collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not finished?

The numbness was spreading. He couldn’t believe what had happened. He could hear the sirens in the distance but they were still too far away to be able to get to him in time.

He agonizingly turned his head to the side to see his lover who was unconscious beside him.

“Duo.” He gasped out.

Duo looked to be in bad shape but not as bad as Wufei knew he, himself, was.

To think that he would die like this. From a car accident.

The numbness was still spreading. He could feel himself starting to fade away.

“Duo.” He gasped again, “I’m sorry.”

He coughed and tasted blood in his mouth.

The sirens were louder now.

He coughed again.

“I love you Duo.” Wufei whispered, “Please remember that.”

He let his eyes fall closed and then he knew only darkness.

* * *

 

Duo groaned as he opened his eyes. He was confused as to what had happened.

Until he saw the car he was in.

“Fei.” Duo groaned as he turned his head, “Fei!”

Wufei was sitting limply in the driver’s seat. A thin pole was sticking out of Wufei’s chest and the windshield.

“WUFEI!” Duo yelled as he reached over to check for a pulse, “NO! Don’t you dare do this to me! WUFEI! You’re not allowed to die!”

When the EMT’s arrived they found Duo yelling at Wufei to wake up. Duo fought them as they tried to remove him from the car and ended up having to sedate him.

When he woke up he was in a familiar looking hospital room and a warm hand was holding his.

“Fei.” Duo whispered as he tried to sit up.

“Don’t move right now.” A voice that was not Wufei’s said, “You got pretty beat up in the accident.”

“Where’s Fei?” Duo asked, “I want to see him.”

Quatre moved into Duo’s line of sight and Duo saw that his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

“Just rest Duo.” Quatre said.

“Where’s Fei!?” Duo asked starting to panic, “I need to see him!”

Quatre looked down at Duo with sad eyes.

“I’m sorry Duo.” Quatre said softly, “He was dead when the EMT’s arrived.”

“You’re lying.” Duo said, “He’s not dead! Where is he!?”

“Duo calm down!” Quatre pleaded, “If you don’t calm down they will sedate you again.”

Duo struggled against Quatre’s hands as he tried to sit up.

“I need to see him!” Duo cried, “Where is he!?”

“What’s going on?” Heero asked as he and Trowa rushed into the room.

“Duo calm down please!” Quatre pleaded.


	3. Chapter 3

Quatre hummed a sad little tune as he walked down the hallway of his _too big_ house. He stopped by a window and looked out at the sparkling blue lake outside. Quatre sighed as he thought back to the last conversation that he and Trowa had shared before Trowa had disappeared.

_“Trowa?” Quatre asked, “Is something wrong?”_

_“No.” Trowa said as he turned to face Quatre, “Just thinking about some things.”_

_Quatre tilted his head to the side curious but refusing to ask. It was Trowa’s business. If he wanted Quatre to know, then Trowa would tell him._

Although Quatre still wasn’t sure what had led to the end of their conversation.

_“You can have my heart.” Trowa said._

_“That’s so sweet of you.” Quatre said with a smile._

_“Never needed it anyway.” Trowa said._

_Quatre stared at Trowa in shock. What was Trowa talking about?_

_“Trowa?” Quatre asked confused, “What do you mean?”_

_Trowa didn’t say anything. He just picked up a bag that Quatre hadn’t known was there and walked out the door. Quatre ran after him but Trowa had already disappeared._

That had been six months ago and no one had seen Trowa since. Not even Cathy. Quatre was worried but at the same time he wasn’t worried.

Trowa knew how to take care of himself. He knew how to survive. He knew how to blend in.

“What did you mean Trowa?” Quatre whispered to himself, “What did you mean when you said that you never needed your heart?”

“I meant that my heart never belonged to me in the first place.” A voice said from behind Quatre.

Quatre turned around, not surprised that Trowa had somehow managed to get into his house.

“It’s always belonged to you.” Trowa said, “Even before we met. It belonged to you.”

“And mine has always belonged to you.” Quatre told him. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Just kill me.” He begged, “Please. If you love me, you’ll kill me.”  
“I can’t do that. You know I can’t.”  
“Please.” He begged, “I’m so tired of this. Please. I’m tired of killing people.”  
“I..I can’t.”  
“They’ll kill me anyway.” He laughed hollowly, “You know they will. I’ve killed too many people, important people. Just kill me!”  
“My orders are to bring you back alive.”  
“Please… I don’t want to die in front of a crowd.” He whispered brokenly, “Just tell them that I fought you, that I tried to escape! Just shoot me already!”  
“I can’t! Damn you! You brought this on yourself! You’re the one who went AWOL and started killing people!”  
“You can’t take me in! I will be executed in front of the entire world!” He shouted, “Please don’t do that to me!”  
“You should have thought about that before you started killing people!”  
“I know that! But don’t let them do this!” He yelled slightly hysterical, “If you love me, you’ll kill me!”  
“If you loved me then you wouldn’t be asking me to kill you! If you loved me, you wouldn’t have done all this!”  
“Just shoot me before I shoot you!” He yelled, “Please! Just shoot me!”  
Bang!  
“No!”  
“I love you.” He whispered as he fell to his knees, “I never stopped. Not once.”  
“No! You idiot! Get medical here now!”  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered as arms wrapped around him before he could fall, “I’m so sorry.”  
“Shut up. Save your breath.”  
“I love you.” He whispered as his vision darkened.  
“I love you too.”  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered.  
“I know.”  
And then he was gone forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not finished.

Wufei ran through the halls of the building as he tried to navigate his way back to the exit.

“Abort mission!” Wufei yelled into his radio, “Abort mission!”

It took only a second, but felt like a lifetime, before a deafening explosion was heard and a shock wave knocked everyone down.

* * *

 

Outside the building Duo pushed himself to his feet and looked around as he ignored the ringing in his ears.

He couldn’t see Wufei anywhere.

“Wufei!” Duo called into the radio, “Where the fuck are you?”

There was no answer and Duo grew worried. Had Wufei made it out of the building before it exploded?

“Wufei!” Duo called into the radio again, “Answer me!”

Still no answer.

Duo looked around the area again, looking for any sign that Wufei had gotten out.

“Wufei!” Duo yelled hoping that it was just Wufei’s radio that was broken, “Where are you!?”

There was no answer and Duo cursed before running towards the now burning building.

It was supposed to have been a routine mission but something had gone wrong. Duo wasn’t sure what but he would make sure that he found out.

Duo quickly found the door that Wufei had entered through and made his way into the burning building.

Smoke quickly entered his lungs and got in his eyes. He could barely see a thing as he made his way farther into the building.

“Wufei!” Duo coughed in a pitiful attempt to shout, “Where are you?”

There was no answer.

But then halfway down the hallway Duo could just barely make out a figure laying unmoving on the floor.

He rushed forward as quickly as he could and was relieved when he was that it was Wufei. Only for dread to form in his stomach when he saw that Wufei was half buried under a pile of rubble.

“Wufei!” Duo attempted to shout as he knelt next to his partner, “Come on man! Wake up!”

Wufei did not move, even when Duo shook him.

“Shit.” Duo muttered.

He wouldn’t be able to move all the rubble off of Wufei by himself.

“I ain’t leaving you here man.” Duo whispered, “I’m staying with ya.”

Duo took off his jacket and laid it over Wufei making sure to cover Wufei’s face before starting to move the rubble piece by piece.

The building continued to burn around them and Duo grew dizzy from the smoke and lack of air. But he refused to leave Wufei behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the song Valentines Day by Linkin Park.

I don’t know what had gone wrong. One minute we had been fine and the next we had been arguing about something stupid. My pride and stubbornness not letting me back down like always.

I had stormed out of the house and you didn’t follow me. At the time I was upset that you didn’t follow me but when I returned nearly twenty minutes later all my anger disappeared as I saw the black smoke rising from our house.

I looked around trying to find you but I couldn’t. I tried to rush into the house to see if you were there but I was held back by Heero and Wufei.

My insides felt like ash and my legs collapsed under me.

The wind blew harshly and carried black soot with it as it battered me.

I felt like I had been broken into tiny pieces as the clouds grew darker and I vaguely remembered that it was supposed to snow.

When they carried your body out of our burning house I wept.

You were my everything. My protector. My heart. My soul. And now, I was putting you into the cold hard ground as snow fell around us on this cold, dark, Valentine’s Day.

You always disliked the snow. It was always too cold for you.

I was wrong. Whatever we were fighting about. I was wrong. I was wrong. I was wrong. _I was wrong!_

I used to think that I was my own protector but I was wrong.

Without you my mind has lost direction. I don’t know what to do. I’m nothing without you. I was everything with you.

But I didn’t realize that until it was too late.

Now, I stood in front of your grave, staring at your headstone.

When you died you left me alone. You took my heart and my soul with you.

I knelt down in front of your headstone and took out my knife before carving my name under yours.

I died the moment you did. I just didn’t realize it.

Wait for me, my beloved Quatre.

I ignored Duo, Heero, and Wufei shouting my name as I brought the knife to my chest, above my cold dead heart, and pressed it in.

I fell backwards and looked up into Duo’s dark violet eyes as he mouthed something.

My eyes closed as the snowflakes fell onto my face and when I opened them I saw you in Duo’s place.

You smiled at me and kissed me before helping me stand. Then hand in hand we turned and walked into the mist that had surrounded us.

I was whole again.


	7. Chapter 7

“Drop your weapon. Now!” Wufei ordered.

“Why?” Duo asked as he turned to look at his long time friend and lover.

“Drop your fucking weapon, this is not the solution!” Wufei almost shouted.

Duo eyed him for a long moment before shaking his head. 

“Don’t ask me not to do this Fei. Please.” He was tired of everything.

“We can get this cleared up!” Wufei shouted, “I know you’re innocent! Duo please!”

“I’m sorry Fei.” Duo whispered, “I really am, but you know as well as I do that they’ve already made up their minds. After all I’m just another expendable soldier at their disposal. Just another former terrorist.”

“Duo please!” Wufei said as he slowly edged forward towards his lover, “Put the weapon down.”

“I can’t do that.” Duo said giving his lover a look that had Wufei rushing forward, “I’m sorry Wufei… I love you.”

There was a loud bang followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor.

“DUO!” 


	8. Chapter 8

“I can’t believe you!” Wufei ranted, “What the hell were you thinking!? You could have died! Is that what you wanted? To die? You idiot!”

Duo sighed. Wufei had been at this for the past ten minutes and while Duo loved him he was tired of Wufei lecturing him like a child. He sighed again when Wufei started up again.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Duo exclaimed, “Can you please shut your mouth so I can tell you that I love you?!” 

“W-what?” Wufei stuttered.

Duo froze. Shit. Had he really just said that? He swallowed, “I love you, Chang Wufei.”

Wufei stood there and looked at him, like a deer frozen in headlights. Duo frowned before turning to leave the room. It hurt that Wufei hadn’t said it back, but he was used to being hurt. 

As he started to leave the room a warm hand grabbed his arm and pulled him around. He was pressed up against the nearest wall as a warm mouth pressed against his.

“I love you too.” Wufei whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

_An explosion, cries of pain, blackness closing in._

He gasped as he woke suddenly. His entire body was shaking and covered in sweat. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He wobbled as he stood and made his way into the bathroom. He turned on the cold water and splashed it over his face.

He looked into the mirror that was mounted above the sink. He had bags under his eyes and his skin was pale. He caught sight of the orange bottle in the mirror and glared at it. He turned and left the bathroom and made his way into the kitchen where he made himself a cup of tea.

He had been reliving that mission in his dreams again. The mission that had changed everything. It was supposed to have been a routine in and out mission but something had gone wrong. There had been a bomb that they hadn’t detected in time. He had been the furthest away from the blast and had been partly shielded by the others.

No he had to stop thinking about that. There was nothing he could do to change what had happened. It was in the past.

He stood and put his now empty tea cup in the sink and headed back to his room. He laid down on his bed and laid there for hours as he waited for sleep to claim him.

He eventually fell asleep as the sun rose and as his violet eyes slid shut he could have sworn that he felt his lover curl up around him. But that was impossible… because he was dead… they had all died.


End file.
